


14. Luke Visits Alex for the First Time

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	14. Luke Visits Alex for the First Time

Luke Evans visits Alex Skarsgard in L.A.  
 **players only. backdated. takes place in early November, shortly after Luke has his first trip to Citadel in London.**

Upon his arrival at LAX, Alex's text message to Luke had been succinct: _Landed. Going to sleep all day. Text me when you're getting in the taxi to come here._ Alex figures that, regardless of the time of day or Luke's particular location, if he texts him just as he's giving the taxi driver Alex's address, then that will still give Alex plenty of time to roll out of bed and hit the shower. Los Angeles traffic, after all: it does not yield or alter for such arbitrary worldly concerns as daylight or season. It's always rush hour here.

Still, Alex is pretty fuckin' groggy when he drags his ass into the bathroom - not to mention starving, now that he thinks about it - but he doesn't give a shit. Luke is coming. To his house. Now. Alex is determined to be upright and free of travel grime when his lover knocks on his door.

It's only been a couple of days but it feels like forever and Luke stares out the window, ignoring the driver and his strange yowling music, while he thinks about his lover and how much he's missed him. Thankfully at this point he's pretty much memorized his answers to all the questions about _Three Musketeers_ and _Immortals_ and no one asks anything different, because constantly, in the back of his head, he's been thinking about Alex. And about this time he's going to spend with him.

When the taxi finally stops in front of Alex's address, Luke hops out with his bag and pays the driver, adding a decent tip, before heading up to the front door. It looks nice from the outside, slightly more suburban than he would have expected for Alex, but who knows what it might be hiding inside and certainly the neighbourhood looks nice. Nervous as hell, he shrugs his shoulders back and rings the doorbell.

Alex checks the peephole but then actually has to take a few seconds to force himself to breathe, in and out and then back in again. Because Luke is actually _here_. Here at his house, here in Alex's life, proving that those days in London weren't some kind of delirious 'you'll never get this close to heaven again' fever dream. It shakes Alex to his core, because what the hell did he ever do to earn something so wonderful?

And how the hell is he going to keep from fucking it up?

Schooling his expression, he opens the door wide and gives Luke an easy smile, reaching out to beckon him inside. "Come on in, come in," he says, playing the genial host.

"Hi," Luke says, stepping into the front hall, his bag set down beside him. "How are you?" he asks, hesitating for only a moment before he throws his arms around Alex's neck and kisses him. "I missed you."

That kiss -- _God_. Alex moans, melting in an instant. He kicks the door shut and backs Luke against the wall, burying his tongue in his lover's mouth. "Missed you, too," he whispers, pressing Luke's body tightly against his own.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, their tongues tangling again and again, rubbing himself shamelessly against his lover. "Three days," he says with a glint in his eye. "If you'll only fuck me once a day, I have an extra two days plus today stored up."

Alex laughs aloud. "That doesn't even make any sense," he points out, delighted with Luke's logic nonetheless. "Come on," he says, ignoring Luke's bag and pulling his lover down the hall. "I want you in my bed." The house is a rental and came with its own furnishings, so it's really not decorated to Alex's tastes. But he loves his bed, gigantic and cushiony-soft, with the master bedroom opening onto a gorgeous landscaped patio.

"It does too," Luke insists, laughing, happily following Alex. "I want you to fuck me until I'm so sore, it's all I can think of during my interviews." His eyes widening as they enter Alex's bedroom. "Oh wow. Nice bed. Nice view too." It's incredible, actually, with a beautiful pool out back.

"Yeah, that's why I chose this house. For the big patio. I like to have parties out there," Alex explains, already undressing Luke and throwing his clothing haphazardly around. Trying to distract himself from Luke's _other_ comments... Not that he succeeds. "What kind of representative for the studio would you be then?" he asks, pressing his palm flat to Luke's bare chest and pushing him back onto the bed. He pulls off his own clothes - he's only been dressed for something like fifteen minutes anyway - eyes on his lover. "If all you can think about is my cock in your ass, fucking pounding the screams out of you..."

"The reporters all keep asking me the same questions," Luke points out. "It's not like I have to think. I need something else to concentrate on." He smiles at Alex, spreading his legs and bending his knees. His hole on show. "I prepped like you told me to."

"Jesus," Alex breathes, staring at the wet glisten of lube. He was hoping Luke was ready, but he wasn't counting on it. Not tonight. "You gorgeous little slut," he murmurs, prowling up the bed and settling comfortably between his lover's thighs. He reaches out and grabs a condom from the nightstand drawer but doesn't put it on, not yet. He wants them both desperate first. He rocks his hips against Luke, sliding their cocks together as he kisses along the long line of his throat.

"Oh, oh, god," Luke moans, tilting his head back and offering up more skin, his cock already rock hard and aching against Alex's. "Want you so badly," he whispers, thinking the words don't even do his need justice.

"You'll get me," Alex whispers back. "I promise." Fuck, yes. Luke's body is so fucking hot, the scent of him intoxicating. The taste of him... Alex growls softly, pushing two fingers into Luke's hole to test how ready he is.

Luke cries out in pure pleasure, his hole clamping down greedily around those fingers, trying to suck them deeper. "Please, please," he whimpers. "It's not enough."

"You're saying you want more?" Alex teases, twisting a third finger inside. And hissing at the drag of his erection between them.

"I want your cock," Luke says, pushing down hard on Alex's fingers. "Want you fucking me. Please, sir."

Fuck. _Fuck_. "I've got to work on my self-control," Alex mutters. Because he's obviously got none where Luke is concerned. He pulls back just enough to drag on the condom, then nudges the blunt head into Luke's body with a groan.

"Oh, god, yes, fuck me," Luke moans, shifting to take Alex deeper, his cock throbbing hard at the tinge of pain as his hole stretches hard around Alex's rigid flesh.

Fucking sweet words. Alex drinks them in and rocks against Luke, inching deeper inside him each time. "You want all of this?" he asks huskily, sucking on Luke's bottom lip. Closer, closer... "All of me?"

"Yes," Luke nods, panting softly, grasping his knees and pulling them higher. Opening himself to Alex. "I want it all. Every last inch."

Alex kneels up and circles his hands around Luke's hips, keeping him right where he needs him. And he starts to move faster, steadily thrusting until he feels the resistance in Luke's muscles begin to melt away, his lover's body taking him deeper, taking him _in_. "Oh fuck yes," he gasps, gritting his teeth and pushing in until his balls slap Luke's ass.

Crying out with every thrust, Luke fights to keep his eyes on Alex, his cock hard, thumping against his belly. "Oh god, it feels so good," he blurts out, his whole body starting to shake.

"God, yes," Alex whispers. Fully seated, he lies down to cover Luke, kissing his lover deeply as he moves inside him, every slick slide lighting him on fire.

Letting go of his legs, Luke locks them around Alex's hips, keeping him in and kissing him back. "Oh, god," he moans, running his hands over Alex's broad shoulders, down his back, stroking over his ass, feeling the muscles move under skin, pumping his cock deeper.

Fuck, it feels right: having Luke like this, here in his bed. In his home. Reaching between their bodies, Alex begins to stroke Luke's cock in time with the rhythm of his hips, wanting to bring his lover over with him.

"Oh, please, yes," Luke whispers, biting softly at Alex's mouth. Hips spearing his cock through the circle of Alex's fingers, meeting every thrust with one of his own. "Please. Please let me come for you."

"Yes, boy," Alex answers, his thrusts speeding up and growing staccato as he nears the edge. "Now," he groans, and buries his face against Luke's throat, spilling hot into the condom.

Luke cries out and comes, spilling roughly between them, his seed coating their skin. Gasping and clinging as Alex's cock jerks and throbs inside him. Wishing he could feel _more_ , but he dare not even suggest it.

Wanting to draw out every last possible moment of pleasure, Alex continues rocking into his lover until every last aftershock has passed. He draws his slick hand out from between them and smiles down at Luke, pressing kiss after soft kiss to his throat.

"Mm." When Alex is like this, Luke feels cherished and cared for... and it scares the hell out of him. It encourages him to get too settled, too comfortable, to assume things that aren't in evidence. "That feels good," he murmurs, strangely the same words he'd used when Alex was pounding his cock into him but it does. Both things. They feel incredible and he's - fuck. He's falling for Alex so completely it isn't even funny.

"Yeah." Alex licks along the underside of Luke's jaw, then kisses him again. "You smell good. Are you hungry?" Maybe it's an abrupt change of topic, but Alex hasn't eaten in hours.

"Starving," Luke admits with a smile.

"Good." Alex eases out of Luke's body and deals with the rubber, then takes his lover's hand. "Did you talk up your movie all day? Or did they make you stop and pose for pictures, too?"

"Both," Luke says, smiling at Alex, his lover's touch chasing away all his earlier fatigue. "They said Henry and I broke a record. Eighty interviews in one day."

"Holy crap," Alex says, impressed. Because he knows exactly how exhausting that is. "So will it drive you crazy if I ask you a bunch of questions?" he asks, getting up and pulling on a pair of black track pants. "Like, what was it like to play a young Zeus? And was all the physical training really hard?" He's not really serious. He's actually trying to see if he _can_ drive Luke crazy.

"I hate you," Luke informs him, but his eyes are sparkling as he picks up his jeans.

Alex laughs out loud and heads down the hall to the kitchen. "We have a few good delivery options," he calls back. "Or... frozen pizza," he says, opening the freezer and frowning at all the nothing he finds there. He didn't waste any precious sleep time restocking on groceries this morning, and he figures even Luke can't even whip up culinary brilliance from a mostly-bare pantry. Not that Alex would ask him to cook after the day he's spent.

"Any good Chinese?" Luke asks, still zipping up his jeans as he follows Alex, his mouth dropping open at the kitchen. "Oh my god. You have to _got_ to let me cook while I'm here." It's like his fucking dream kitchen. "Do you even like Chinese?" he asks, realizing there's still a lot of things he doesn't know about Alex.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I like bad Americanized Chinese food. Not really the real stuff," Alex explains, digging through the junk drawer for his take-out menus. "And you can cook for me anytime you want, are you kidding? Tell me what you need from the store and I'll make sure to get some. Here," he says, handing Luke a folded paper imprinted with the title Peking Palace. He opens the fridge to grab them a couple beers, then sits down on a tall stool at the breakfast counter. "I always order the General Tso's chicken with extra rice and the spicy eggrolls, so it's kind of a short decision-making process for me."

"Will you eat leftovers?" Luke asks, looking over the menu. He meant it when he said he was starving and it's too hard to pick between the spicy shredded beef and the Cantonese chow mein.

"I live alone," Alex says with a grin, because surely that's all the explanation needed. He takes a swig of his beer and lets himself simply enjoy watching Luke in a relaxed moment.

"Okay, then I'll have the ginger beef and the chow mein, please," Luke says, closing the menu and handing it over. "And a couple of egg rolls too," he adds with a slightly sheepish smile.

"You don't trust me to share my egg rolls?" Alex raises an eyebrow but digs out his cell phone and places their order. That done, he looks thoughtfully at his lover. "It'll be maybe 30 minutes at the most, probably more like twenty-five; they're right down at the intersection." He sips at his beer. "Did you get a chance to read over my checklist?"

Luke nods. "With a very handy blanket over my lap," he says, taking a drink, grateful he's already come.

"Yeah?" Alex grins, picturing it. He leans in across the counter and strokes his fingers along the inside of Luke's wrist. "Did anything in particular jump out at you? Good or bad?"

"I think most of what stood out for me was how well matched we appear to be," Luke says softly, going for broke. "Fisting, humiliation, orgasm control and denial, all the anal stuff, exhibitionism..."

Alex watches him for a long moment, considering Luke's words. God, he... God. "You're very compelling," he whispers, like it's not a complete non sequitur. He closes his hand around Luke's nape and brushes their lips together in a soft kiss. "I want everything with you."

Luke moans softly at the kiss. "You do?"

"Yes." Alex nibbles gently on Luke's bottom lip, the rest of the world completely forgotten. "And what about the CBT and the beatings?" he murmurs. "Roleplaying, behavioral controls..." They're getting dangerously close with that last bit to 24/7 territory in Alex's mind, as he chooses to interpret it anyway. Maybe it's reckless that he asks, but it's like he's got no fucking filter with Luke.

Luke squirms, unable to help himself. "The only thing I'm not into is being feminized or having my whole body covered with something, like latex, or a full head hood kind of thing. I get really freaked out at the idea of that."

Alex shrugs in agreement. "Yeah, I'm not huge on hoods. I mean, they can have their place in a hard-core or roleplay scene. But covering up a face like yours..." He trails a fingertip along Luke's cheekbone with a smile. "That would be a sin." Not that Alex worries overly much about sinning, obviously.

"Flatterer," Luke murmurs, pressing into the touch.

Grinning, Alex licks over Luke's lips, then presses his tongue between them. "What's your schedule like for the rest of your time here?" he asks after a long moment, knowing he shouldn't let things get too involved right now, while they're starving and waiting on a deliveryman. "When should I expect to see you?"

"My days are packed with interviews and photoshoots but my evenings are free except for the premiere and I can--" those eyes, god, Luke can barely tear his gaze away from them. "Um. I can call you when I have any time in between things."

"Okay." Alex nods. "And how sore is too sore?" His lips curve in a wicked grin. "Are there any days when you're actually going to have to be walking around or anything, or will you be able to sit and squirm in a chair most of the time?" Because this is a rare window of opportunity for them, Alex knows; even if he does go to visit Luke in New Zealand, he sure as hell won't be playing hard with him when he knows his lover has to get up and be in peak physical condition as Bard the Bowman for ten-plus hours each day.

Luke laughs, delighted to be asked such a thing. "I don't think there's a too sore unless you're making it so I can't walk at all," he says. "Otherwise, I'm happy to squirm and god knows, I've been in enough accidents where I've had to keep on shooting."

"Glad to hear it. And have you ever given an interview while you were wearing a plug?" God, Alex is a bad man. But it just feels so damn good.

"No," Luke says softly, shaking his head, cheeks heating once more.

"Hmm." Alex purses his lips like he's giving the matter serious thought. "I'll have to look into that idea." The doorbell rings and he glances aside, then grins and gives his lover a kiss before slipping to his feet and going to fetch their food.

Luke stays where he is, waiting for Alex to come back, trying not to squirm even more at the thought of wearing a plug _for Alex_ to his interviews.

The food smells delectable, and Alex inhales deeply as he sets the bags and cartons on the breakfast counter. "Forks are in that drawer," he says, pointing past Luke's shoulder before turning away to grab them some plates. "Or there are chopsticks in the bag if you like those better. Need another beer?"

"I'm good," Luke says, grabbing the forks from the drawer. He likes chopsticks but he usually needs a certain level of concentration to use them and that's shot for tonight. "I've barely touched this one."

"Okay." Alex grabs his laptop off the kitchen table and sets it up next to them, booting up Firefox before he starts emptying a little of each dish onto his plate. One-handed he scrolls through his favorites list and settles on a website, studying the screen for a few more seconds before angling it so Luke can see it too. "How about... this one?" he asks, showing Luke a picture of a stainless steel anal plug shaped like a fishhook. "Or, wait, maybe that'll be too heavy for you. There's also... ah, this one." He opens a new window and calls up a second plug, this one rubber with more give, then takes a bite of chicken like they're just talking over what to watch on cable tonight. God, he's got a diabolical streak.

Fuck. Luke reads over the write-ups for both while trying to eat his shredded beef. Biting back a whimper at _some of our testers were able to achieve prostate stimulation by sitting on the handle and rocking back and forth in their chairs_ with the first. "Are you asking for my input?"

"Nope." Alex grins and leans over to kiss Luke's cheek. "But I'd like hearing it anyway."

Luke grins. "The first one sounds really unusual and it's um, I think it's the hotter of the two, but the handle looks like it might be pretty uncomfortable to wear outside the house," he says, his cock already filling again, despite his best efforts. "The second one looks more traditional and it's longer, wider than the others."

"Mm-hmm." Alex nods, swallowing a mouthful of rice. "But it looks like it only comes in cherry red. You're not going to be wearing a white suit or anything, are you?" Not that he couldn't find something similar in a different color on a different site. This is just fun.

"Not for interviews," Luke says, looking at Alex, a horrible thought dawning on him. "You're not talking about the premiere, are you?"

Alex eyes Luke blandly for a long moment, enjoying the look of panic on his face before he gives in. "No," he says, but what he's really thinking is _not yet_. "This is a big deal, your premiere. I want you to be comfortable."

"Okay." Thank god. Luke breathes a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

 _God, so sweet._ Alex smiles and leans in to kiss Luke, lingering over his mouth. "How tired are you, after your day? I haven't even given you the tour yet."

"Exhausted but I want the tour," Luke says, brushing their lips together. "I also want you to fuck me again. Please?"

"Already?" Alex slips his hand down to squeeze Luke's ass. "I might not take it so easy on you next time."

"Did I say anything about taking it easy on me?" Luke says softly, his breath catching hard at the grope.

 _Jesus_. Alex's heart skips a beat. "Put the food away," he murmurs, rubbing his lips over Luke's. "I'll be back in a second." Somehow he manages to tear himself away, getting to his feet and leaving the room.

On slightly shaky legs, Luke closes up all the cartons and puts them in the fridge, the dishes in the dishwasher. He polishes off his beer in a couple of gulps and tosses it in the recycling.

Back in a few moments with condoms and lube - and more - in his pockets, Alex holds out his hand. "All right, let's do the tour," he says, leading Luke out of the kitchen. "This is the dining room," he says, "pretty boring," and keeps walking. "Living room. I'm in here sometimes. I rented this place furnished and I'm pretty blah about how the owners decorated it but I mostly only sleep here anyway, you know?" He switches directions and continues, out the kitchen's French doors onto the patio. "This is the best part of the entire place," he says, stepping behind Luke and wrapping his arms around his waist. "The pool. The bar by the pool. And all that," he tells his lover, gesturing at the landscaped hill rising behind the pool, the carefully-selected foliage that quickly conceals the view. "I've got eleven acres back there. You could fucking get lost out there, could go camping if you wanted. I love it."

"It's beautiful," Luke says, leaning back into Alex's embrace.

"Yeah." Alex rubs his cheek over Luke's hair. "Did I tell you about my annual party? Next month. If the weather cooperates, it'll be mostly out here. I hire a bartender and a few waiters. It's mostly catered because, you know, I want people to stay my friends." He grins and kisses his lover's cheek. "I know you'll be busy, but I'm hoping you'll be able to make it."

"I should be able to," Luke says with a smile, his heart fluttering as it does every time Alex mentions future plans. "I'd certainly like to be here."

"Good. All right, come on." The evening is getting chilly, and neither of them is wearing a shirt. But Alex has much more compelling reasons for leading Luke back inside. "There's my so-called office, but I mainly use it as a library," he says, pointing into a room as they head down the hallway. "My home gym, for when I really don't have time to get to the real one," he adds, gesturing at another room which houses a small collection of exercise equipment and weight machines. "Bathroom. My media room, where I spend a ton of my time," a comfortably-furnished room dominated by a huge flat-screen television, "but you can see it later," okay, so this is kind of an abbreviated speed tour. What the hell, he's horny. "Another bathroom. And the guest bedroom, which I'm pretty much never in," Alex says, finally slowing down and pulling Luke into the room with him. "Tonight, though... I think we can make use of it." He leads his lover to a full-length cheval mirror standing in the corner.

Oh god. It's one thing having others watch them, but watching themselves? Luke shivers lightly, already feeling heady with arousal, something the mirror does nothing to dispel.

Alex notices the response, and grins. He steps out of his track pants, then undoes Luke's jeans, nudging them down his thighs. Impatient, he leaves them for Luke to take care of the rest of the way, and leans in to kiss his lover, licking into his mouth.

Shaking his jeans free of his feet, Luke leans into Alex, moaning softly at his taste. Already hard, already wanting.

Stroking his hands up Luke's chest, Alex caresses his lover's nipples. Teasing until they're stiff peaks, completely rigid before he snaps the first clothespin into place.

Luke yelps and recoils, his eyes going wide with shock before a low moan spills from his lips, his cock reacting to the now dulling throb of pain. "Jesus..."

Watching his lover's face, Alex holds up the second clothespin. And he waits.

Biting at his bottom lip, Luke takes a deep breath and then nods.

Grinning his approval, Alex ducks his head and licks at Luke's other nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rubbing it with his tongue for long seconds before he pulls back... and swiftly snaps the second pin into place. Then he circles behind his lover, stroking his hands over Luke's shoulders, down his arms -- watching the two of them in the mirror together.

"Oh, god..." Luke's head spins with the pleasure and then the pain and his cock seems to love it all. He watches Alex move behind him and strains into his touch.

Tearing open a sachet of lube, Alex slicks his fingers and then trails them lightly down Luke's cleft, teasing wet fingertips against his hole. Pushing two fingers inside to add to the prep of before.

Moaning quietly, Luke shifts his feet a little wider, tilting his hips back to take Alex's fingers deeper.

Alex finger-fucks him for long moments, twisting in and stretching muscle and making damn certain he hits Luke's sweet spot again and again. Then he pulls back and sheathes himself in latex, spreading Luke's cheeks and lining up. "Watch us," he tells his lover, seeking Luke's eyes in their reflection. And pushing deep inside.

Luke whimpers and locks his gaze with Alex's, his body stretching more easily than it did the first time, but still. God. Alex is huge and this is the second time today. The thought makes Luke smile. He wanted this, wanted it so badly, and now Alex is pushing deep inside him, opening him up, his own cock jerking with every push. "You feel so good," he whispers. "It feels like my body was made for this." _For you._ The words unspoken.

With a groan Alex rocks his hips and pushes deeper. He shouldn't be doing this, he's pretty sure. Luke isn't one of his slaves. But fuck he said he wanted it and he says he likes it and the look on Luke's face right now... Alex leans back against the corner support column of the four-poster bed, and pulls Luke onto him. "Take me," he orders, bracing his legs. Watching his lover in the mirror and slowly licking over his throat.

With a soft gasp of both shock and arousal, Luke slowly moves up and down on Alex's cock, lifting until he's right at the tip and then dropping to take all of him with a sharp cry, his cock spitting precome with the pressure against his prostate.

"Fuck, yes." Alex drops his head back against the post. He lets Luke set the pace for now, sliding his hands up his lover's chest and flicking at the clothespins.

Luke nods, moving faster, his cock dripping almost constantly now. "Harder, sir, please," he whispers, fucking himself mercilessly on Alex's cock.

His lips curve wickedly and Alex closes his fingers over the pins, twisting them sharply.

"Oh god," Luke moans, crying out, unable to help himself. His eyes half-closed, he can still see himself in the mirror and he looks like such a wanton slut. "Yes, fuck, yes," he whimpers, shoving himself down harder and harder on Alex's cock. "Please..."

"Open your eyes," Alex orders, keeping his grip tight on the clothespins. He starts to fuck Luke, no longer passively letting the man use him but driving up into his body, every thrust making his breath hitch and his balls draw up that much tighter. He did promise not to go easy, after all. "Watch what a fucking whore you are for me."

Luke does as he's told, fixing his gaze on Alex's in the mirror once more and nodding. "Yes, yes, such a whore for you," he whispers, crying out again and again. "For your cock in my hole."

Alex growls and yanks off one of the clothespins. He keeps his fingers tight on the other, though, and wraps his free hand around Luke's cock, beginning to stroke him off, fast and hard.

Luke's shout -- wordless though it is -- bounces off the walls and he cringes in against himself, against Alex, before quickly righting his position. Spearing his cock into Alex's grasp and begging, babbling, really, for permission to come. "Please, sir, oh my god, please let this boy come... _please_!"

One of these days, Alex is going to say no. But not tonight. "Do it," he orders, snapping off the second pin and jacking Luke faster, his eyes fixed on the mirror.

Luke howls this time. Howls in pain-shocked pleasure, his cock spraying Alex's fingers and his body clamping down hard around Alex's cock, clenching convulsively again and again.

Fuck. _Fuck_. God it's so damn tight... Alex shouts and digs his fingers into Luke's hips, driving hard into his body and spilling every last drop. Breathing hard and shuddering, he drops his forehead to Luke's shoulder and just hangs onto him for long moments, trying to find his equilibrium once more before easing back.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, leaning back fully against Alex. His nipples ache like hell and his hole's almost as bad but there's an overwhelming sense of peace and rightness and if he could just lie down, everything would be perfect.

Keeping an arm around Luke's waist, Alex carefully pulls out. "Lie down," he murmurs, nudging Luke onto the bed before stepping into the guest bath to clean up a bit. Returning to his lover, he shuts off the lights and curls up with Luke in his arms.

Smiling a smug satisfied smile, Luke presses in close and kisses along the underside of Alex's jaw. "Twice," he murmurs. "I know I'm going to feel it tomorrow but it was so worth it."

Alex chuckles, thrilled in a way that has nothing to do with his lingering afterglow. "If you come home tomorrow night and complain about how you were squirming all day, I'm only going to punish you for it." Yeah, some threat.

"I promise I won't be complaining," Luke says with a soft laugh, running his hand over Alex's bare chest. "But if I did, what kind of punishment are we talking?"

"Well, your ass hurts, maybe your nipples hurt," Alex says, flicking one gently with a fingertip. He shifts so that Luke is lying between his thighs. "Your cock can only be next..."

Luke squirms. "I'm not usually one to complain but you're making it sound awfully tempting," he says softly, nibbling at Alex's lower lip.

Alex laughs out loud. "I guess you can take your chances," he replies, and licks into Luke's mouth.

Groaning softly, Luke licks back, losing himself in his lover for a long moment. "You are... so incredible," he whispers when they break for breath.

"You think so?" Alex says, laughing softly and instantly trying to deflect how uncomfortable Luke's words make him. "Well, you've only been here a few hours. You'll learn."

"You keep saying that," Luke says, cocking his head to one side and watching Alex in the bit of light there is. "What do you think I'm going to learn?"

 _That I'm not worth you_ , Alex thinks, but of course doesn't say it. He wants Luke in his life, but he's got so many damn doubts about whether he can actually sustain a relationship over time. "Don't worry about it," he says, laughing off his words like they were just a joke in the first place. He reaches down and tugs the covers up over them. "Tell me what time you need to be up in the morning and I'll set my alarm."

Luke smiles, snuggling in against Alex's chest. "I get to sleep in a little tomorrow. Seven-thirty?"

"All right." Flicking on the light on his digital watch, Alex sets the alarm, then puts his watch on the nightstand. The master bedroom is all the way at the other end of the hall, and he really doesn't feel like getting up when he's got Luke tucked in his arms like this. He kisses Luke's forehead. "Good night, _älskling_."

"Night, sir," Luke whispers, smiling.  



End file.
